Save This Last Dance
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: When you lose one friend, another will be there to comfort you. But what happens when you both go off the rails? Who will you turn to for help?
1. Jonesy 1

**Title: **Save This Last Dance

**Summary: **When you lose one friend, another is there to comfort you. But what happens when you both go off the rails? Who will you turn too for help?

**Song Credits**: Ashley Tisdale- Kiss the Girl, Elton John- Pretty little black-eyed Susie, Bon Jovi-Always, Save This Last Dance for Me – Michael Buble

Chapter 1- Jonesy 

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You want to kiss the girl_

I sat in the corner of the pub, watching Susie, the love of my life, sitting in the other corner talking to Kelly. Her hair flicked as she moved slightly, laughing at something Kelly had said. That was one of the things I loved about her. She always listened really attentively to who ever was talking even If it was a fruit cake from off the street or Keith Purvis who was always complaining about stray cattle on his property. I loved her so much, and yet she had no idea. We had nearly kissed on countless occasions in the station. I remember when she got smacked in the face for trying to stop a fight I was having with one of the suspects a while back. We were so close but were interrupted by the Boss. And then in the Imperial when Jed Stone asked her out to go watch a stupid game of footy the Hawks were playing. She pulled me into the Parlor and asked me if I was jealous, me jealous…Yeah right! Okay so maybe I was a little jealous but that's not the point. The point is we were so close to kissing. I leant in...

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

And then I missed her. If I would have two seconds quicker. Chris opened the parlor doors and told us that there was a fight, and if we didn't break it up, they would have killed each other. I looked over again and this time Susie looked up at me and waved. I waved back and smiled. She had no idea the pain she put me through every time she looked at me.

When we had arrested Jed she agreed to come with me to grab a bite to eat. But we never made it because she found out something that she shouldn't of. So we had no date, no date at all.

I looked up and she laughed again. This time at one of Joss's stupid, non-funny jokes. She knows they aren't funny, yet she laughs to keep him happy. I love the way she's always thinking about other people. She looked up at me and I quickly turned away, hoping she didn't catch me staring. I started thinking back to the first time we almost kissed, but my thoughts were interrupted by Chris.

"Oi, Jonesy!" Chris gave me a playful slap on the arm.

"Sorry what?" I looked up at her.

"I asked you for the third time, would you like another beer?" She laughed.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I replied. "Looks like Susie could do with another one too." It was my turn to shout Susie drinks because I had lost a bet that I had made with her. I looked back at Susie; she was giving Kelly a hug. I was so jealous just watching her hug someone else, wanting so much for me to be the one with her arms around me. I've always wanted somebody in my arms like Susie, who cared for everybody else but her self.

"Hey Jonesy, we're heading off." Kelly said as she and Joss walked past me.

"Night guys." I said with a faint smile. Finally I could be alone with Susie. We hadn't spent very much time alone together since that wonderful night of passion we had. I felt so bad for Susie, she was trying so hard to hide her tears, which is probably why she was laughing so much at Joss's pathetic 'jokes'.

She had just lost her best friend Ella, in a car accident, which she attended to. She reported to the scene, not expecting it to be anybody she knew but it was Ella, her best friend from school. She broke down crying, she couldn't even do her job because she was so upset. I wanted too much to just pull her into my arms and hold her. It was raining so much that night I couldn't work out if it was tears or the rain drops that were falling down her cheeks. I called for back up; she sat down on the side of the road crying like she hadn't cried before. I had never seen her so upset, not even when she lost Brad and then Jo. It hurt me so much to see her go through that pain and not be able to do anything about it. She went home and started drinking the night of the accident. Drinking like there was no tomorrow. I was sitting there thinking about her, how she just lost of her friend that she had known her whole life, so I went over to her house. That was when I saw all the empty bottles of alcohol sitting on the cupboard. She looked like she had become a permanent alcoholic, and we just didn't know. She covered it so well, she hid her pain and none of us picked it up, that something was wrong with my Susie. Sure, when she was around everyone else she seemed perfectly fine. She laughed and she joked like she always did, but I could tell that inside she was hurting, more than words could describe. I watched as she left the pub that night, after having had several beers she was obviously tipsy, I could se it in the way she was walking. As she left the pub she didn't even say goodbye, she just walked straight past me and that hurt me so much.

I don't know what made me do it, what gave me enough courage to show up at her place that night, but I did and I'm so glad of that.

I arrived at her house and when I saw the empty bottles and the mess she had made of herself, I knew something was wrong.

* * *

Well that's the first installment. it's probably very crappy but it's something new and different. i swear the next few installments are better : D i hope you liked it. Shelby and i pulled several all nighters to get this fic done. we are still working on the final few chapters but we will get there eventually. review and let us know what you thought :D ta!

.::Jess::.


	2. Jonesy 2

**(A/N: Serious sexual content involved. Not recommended for people under the age of fifteen)**

**Chapter 2- Jonesy**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She growled at me. 

"I came to see you. What have you done to yourself Susie?" I walked closer to her, picking up one of the bottles as I went. "Why didn't you say something?"

"It's none of your business.' She snapped. "What I do in my own time is my business!"

"Suse, I'm worried about you. We're all worried about you. Ever since the accident you've changed. What's going on?"

"I'm fine alright!" Her voice was loud and very powerful. She had obviously had a lot to drink before I arrived.

"You don't look fine to me!" I picked up another bottle. "Look at this place, it's a mess. You're a mess." I told her.

She didn't say anything. She just sat there, staring at the bottle in her hand.

"Susie…" I didn't know what to say to her, I was afraid that whatever I said would only upset her more.

"Get out!' She said suddenly.

"What?"

"I said get out!" She screamed.

"And leave you here to die of alcohol poisoning. No way! I'm not going anywhere. At least not until you sober up a bit. Look at yourself; look at what you have become." I didn't like speaking to her that way, but it had to be done. It was the only way she was going to be able to pull herself together. "Do you think that Ella would have wanted you to become what you have?"

"Don't you dare bring her into this! You didn't know her, you don't know me!"

"I do know you, and I know that what you have become is not who you really are!"

"You don't know who I really am!' She screamed at me. "You don't care about me at all."

"Of course I care about you Susie; I'm in love with you!" I shouted back at her. She looked up at me, a confused look on her face.

"There's no way you can love me!" She said and she turned her head away.

"Why not? I stepped closer to her and looked into her eyes.

"Because I'm cursed." She said with a laugh. "I must be cursed because everyone I have ever loved has left me! I'm all alone."

"Susie look at me!" I knelt down so we were almost face-to-face and I pulled her chin up gently. "You are not alone. Don't you ever think that! There are more people in this world who love you than you know."

"What are you talking about?" She looked at me blankly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Susie I love you so much, more than words can express. I have loved you since the very first day I set my eyes on you." I told her. "It breaks my heart so much to see you like this, so upset and so…drunk."

"You can't love me! I won't let you!"

"What do you mean you won't let me? It can't be helped Susie. Love is not something you can control. The way I feel about you, it is the best feeling in the world. When I see your bright, happy face as you walk into the room. It just melts my heart so much. And too see you like this…it just hurts."

"I won't let you love me." She tried to push me away but I wasn't moving. "I cant let you."

"Why Susie? Why can't I be in love with you?"

"Because I love you." She said and tears started running down her face. "I love you so, so much." She let out a deep sigh. "But I don't want you to leave me!"

"What? Susie I'm not going anywhere."

"You say that now. But what about in a few years time. Something will happen, I know it will. And I just don't know if I can go through all that again. I'm so afraid of losing you Jonesy, like I lost Brad, and like I lost Jo. I loved them both so much and they left me. And Ella and I were like sisters, I loved her so much and she left me too. I'm afraid that if I start loving you too much…you'll leave me too."

"Susie…" I put my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to worry, I am never going to leave you. Never." Tears poured down our faces as we sat there, holding each other tightly and crying together.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

I brought her head up to my level and I kissed her, passionately. I seemed to lose all sense of time and space in the kiss; it seemed to go on forever. But in reality the kiss only lasted for seconds before Susie got other ideas. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol, or the fact that we had both finally revealed out feelings but somehow we ended up in the bedroom. When she kissed me it brought me so much pleasure I forgot all about the fact my heart was breaking. With one little kiss she seemed to mend it right back up again.

She pushed me onto the bed, taking control of the action. I don't know what possessed me to stay, but I did. I laid back and watched, no control over what was about to happen. Susie knelt on the bed, one knee either side of my body and she ran her hands up and down my body, kissing me with so much passion I felt like I could explode. She was finally letting all of her pain out; all the years of heartbreak were being taken on me as she ripped my shirt over my head and started planting kisses on my bare chest. This was unlike any feeling I had ever had. I laid back, helpless as she overpowered me. I tried to roll over so I was on top, but she pushed me back down onto the bed, she wanted the control. She wanted to take over and I had no choice but to let her.

_You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

It wasn't long before the rest of my clothes followed my shirt to the floor of her bedroom. It nearly killed me as she quickly undid my belt and ripped my jeans off my body, leaving me feeling bare and venerable. She trailed wet kisses along my body, starting with my lips and making her way slowly down my chest, grasping one nipple with her teeth and pulling slightly. It sent shivers down my spine. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of her body on top of mine envelop me.

She stopped kissing me and pulled her top over her head. I opened my eyes and took in the sight of her half naked body on top of mine. I wanted so much to feel the tender flesh of her breasts, but there was no way she was going to let go of her control. She had the power to do whatever she wanted to me, and there was nothing I could do to stop her.

It amazed me to see her pull off her jeans without leaving her position. Her flexibility showing in her muscles as she moved. The pressure in my boxers was growing as she moved herself so she was lying across me, her bare belly touching mine as she moved. She grabbed hold of my left hand and brought it up to meet her breast. Even through the soft material of her bra I could feel her nipple hardening. She grabbed my right hand and placed it on her right breast, groaning a little with pleasure as she pushed my hands into her breast, hard. She then let my hands go and slowly reached hers around to undo the clasp of her bra. She lifted her body slightly and let her bare breasts fall into my hands as she whipped the bra away. It felt so good to finally have her in my grasp. But that didn't last very long. She moved my hands to her buttocks and slowly lay back down again. She gently touched her bare breasts to the flesh of my chest. The gentle ticking as she moved up and down sent yet another shiver down my spine.

I hated the way she was teasing me with her hands, running them along every part of my body but the part that needed it most. I could feel it throbbing, waiting to be released as she slowly placed her hands under the elastic of my boxers and slid them down my legs and onto the floor, leaving me completely naked and exposed in front of her. She took my penis in her mouth and slowly tickled it with her tongue. I had to grip the bed for fear of relieving myself too soon. I needed to wait until she was ready for me. It turned out I didn't have long to wait. She pulled off her panties and threw them away, once they were out of the way, our naked bodies worked as one as she thrust herself onto my erection. A shiver of pleasure ran through my body as she pushed down on me hard. She welcomed the invasion and the burn and the pull and push it became rough as she bit down on my arm, and pushed with as much force as she could. She used her hands on mine to push into the flesh of her back, her neck, her arms. She wanted it to be rough. She wriggled and clenched at me with every muscle, causing me to groan in pleasure. I don't know where she learnt how to do what she was doing, but it made me feel oh so good as she thrust, faster and faster, harder and stronger as she went. She clenched her teeth, tears pouring down her face, she was in pain. I wanted to stop but she wouldn't let me. She kept thrusting and thrusting, rocking her hips into mine and then the trembling over took and I finally released myself inside her, in hard little jerks.

Panting for breath she rolled over onto her back and pulled me on top of her, winding her legs around my waist to pull me back inside of her. She grabbed hold of me with her hands and her legs, holding me as close as she possibly could. As she climaxed she let go of all control and screamed as loud as she could. I collapsed beside her and watched as the tears streamed down her face.

I held her close and the sound of her crying eventually died down as she fell asleep. I watched her for as long as I could before sleep finally overtook me as well.

_You got to kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
You wanna kiss the girl  
You've got to kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

_

* * *

_

Well this is the second chapter. And yes that was all my writing. i did not copy any of it at all. all came from ym head so nobody can sue me hehe. leave a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. i'm off to work. bye!

**.::Jess::.**


	3. Susie

**Chapter 3 – Susie**

I woke before Jonesy did; lying beside him with his arm around me I knew that I had made a mistake. My head was spinning so much as I pushed his arm off, wrapped myself in the sheet and headed for the bathroom. I don't know whether it was from all the alcohol I had consumed, or from the thought of what I had done but I felt sick. I only just made it to the bathroom before the contents of my stomach came flying up.

Tears poured down my face. Tears of pity? Tears of shame? I needed to wash the feeling of the night before off me. I turned on the taps for the shower and sat on the floor, letting the warm water pour all over me. I could feel the bruises and the pain all over my body. I knew I wasn't feeling regret from the night before, I don't know what I was feeling though. It wasn't fair on Jonesy what I had done. He had told me he loved me, and then he had let me take all of my hurt and anger out on him.

The sound of the shower must have woken him, because when I emerged from the bathroom, after surveying the bruises and marks all over my body, he was gone. I sunk down onto the bed and sighed. I knew that I had hurt him; I knew there was no way of making up what I had done. But worst of all I knew that I had broken his heart, more so now that I ever had before. Jonesy knows my secret, I hope he doesn't tell anybody else, or my career will be cactus.

I went to work with a large bruise on my arm, everybody was asking how I got it, I told them all that I bumped into the chair, and it bruised really well, I think they took it, but there was only one person who really knew how I got it, it was Evan, he also had a bruise from where I bit him on the side of his neck. His mood was different to what it was the night before I could tell he was heartbroken. I couldn't stand seeing him that way so I walked into the mess room. I'm glad there was no one else in the station, there was so much tension I couldn't think straight.

When I was making my coffee I heard his footsteps coming towards the mess room and I took a deep breath. This was it…he was about to start yelling at me…but to my surprise he didn't. He didn't say one word to me.

"Hey." I said. He just ignored me, made his coffee and left. It killed me to know how I had hurt him, and what's worse was I couldn't figure out how to fix it.

If I had known it was going to be his last day in Mt Thomas I would have made more of an effort to talk to him.

Everybody was sitting around doing their paperwork when the clock ticked over to five and Tom came out of his office to make the announcement.

"Excuse me everyone. It's great to see you're working so hard but I have an announcement to make. Now I am very sorry to announce that one of our valuable members has handed in his resignation and has decided to move on from this station."

"Huh?" Everyone was confused. I knew from the minute Tom said that Jonesy was the one that was leaving. And it was all my fault.

"Detective Jones has been here for 5 years not all as Detective, and has decided its time to move on. Now I know you all want to make your farewells so we will be having drinks in his honor later tonight at the pub."

"Thanks Boss." Jonesy smiled. I could tell he was forcing it, he felt so much pain inside, I could see it in his eyes. I sighed and walked into the mess room, trying to hard to hide my tears. When the boss ordered everyone back to work I stayed in the mess room. I was still having trouble holding my tears back. I knew that Jonesy was leaving because of me, and I knew that was it, we were finally over.

By the end of my shift almost everyone had headed off to the pub and I was left alone with the boss.

"Everything alright Raynor?"

"Yeah I'm fine Boss. I'm just a little tired."

"Alright then. I'm locking up now; did you need a lift home?"

"No I'm right. Thanks anyway." I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door.

"Raynor." Tom stopped me.

"Yes Boss…" I turned to face him.

"You might want to change your top before you go to the pub. You've got tear stains." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I replied and I walked out of the station, embarrassed that he has caught me crying.

When I arrived at the pub after going home and getting changed, everyone was already there. Everyone that is except Jonesy."

"Hey." I walked up to the group.

"Hey Susie." Alex smiled at me. "We were just about to order another round; did you want to join us?"

"I might sit this one out…where's Jonesy?"

"He's back at our place. He said something about packing before he came over…" Alex replied.

"Oh, thanks."

"Everything alright Suse?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be back later; I think I might go for a walk."

"Okay." I left before anyone else could say anything. I knew Jonesy was waiting for me, he knew I would be wanting to talk to him. I got into my car and headed out to his house. He must have heard the car pull up because when I got out he was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Hey." I said and walked up.

"Hey." He nodded.

"Why are you going?" I asked, I hated being so blunt but I was just so sick of playing games. "Is it because of me?"

"Not everything is about you Susie…" He said. Those words cut into me like a knife. "But yes, part of me is leaving because of what you did to me."

"I'm sorry Jonesy…I didn't mean to be so rough the other night…"

"It's more than the other night Susie. You're pushing me away."

"I'm sorry Jonesy…I don't know what else to say."

"You really hurt me Susie. You broke my heart. Just when I thought you had fixed it you ripped it right back out again." He turned his back on me and walked past.

"Susie I love you so much, that it just hurts to look at you, and I never see you smile anymore, and that really hurts me"

"I don't think I know how to smile anymore. I can't feel anything Jonesy…I want so much to be able to feel happy again, for things to be like they were. But all I feel is pain, so much pain Jonesy…"

"I can't stand seeing you like you are…that's why I'm moving away Susie. I got an offer to go and work with PJ in Melbourne. You need time to sort yourself out, and I can't be around you while you do that."

"You don't have to leave because of me…"

"Yes I do Susie. I love you so much, which is why I need to give you time to sort yourself out. I can't deal with this anymore. Goodbye Susie, call me when you've sorted yourself out." I watched as he grabbed his bags and walked towards his car, turning his back on me. I watched as he got into the car and drove away. He was gone, because of me and my stupid selfish feelings he was gone…I fell to the ground and cried. I cried and cried and cried, letting the tears fall over my face and down onto my clothes.

_Well she sure knows how to use me  
Pretty little black-eyed Susie  
Playing hooky with my heart all the time  
Living with her funky family  
In a derelict old alley  
Down by the river where we share a little loving in the moonshine_


End file.
